Loving You
by Vampyrelover6
Summary: This is a oneshot fic of how I think the show should have ended. This is my first fic so all comments are welcome, good or bad I want to know.


This is my first Pretear story and my first story to be put on Fanfiction. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Pretear.

Loving You

"_The snow of miracles falls down from the sky and covers the world covers those with injured hearts and those who have committed sins the white leafe will heal them all,"_ Hayate recited the old prophecy about the legendary Snow White Pretear.

He saw everyone gathered around Himeno with sadness deep in their eyes.

He walked over to her peaceful looking body along with Sasame and Takako. They stopped but Hayate continued on. He knelt down next to her and felt the tears sting his eyes. He just let them fall which was very unusual for the knight of wind.

"_Himeno kept feeding leafe to the enemy. As much as it wanted and she beat it. She didn't care what her sins were," _Hayate was thinking to himself.

Mayune came running over to Himeno's body and sat down next to her. "This is unforgivable, HIMENO! Wake up Himeno. Himeno," Mayune shouted trying to wake her sister up.

Natsue came and knelt beside her daughter. "Stop it," she said. "Himeno," was all that Mayune could say before her tears disabled her to talk. Mawata was behind them comforting Kaoru who had previously lost his wife and now his daughter.

"Himeno, thank you for everything," Go said with Mannen, Hajime, and Shin holding on to him crying.

"Will probably never run into another Pretear of this power again," Kei added.

"Himeno, thank you for…,"Sasame was about to say but was cut off.

"Himeno, I'm a great big failure as a knight. While I knew what was in my heart I was too much of a coward to tell you face to face. But I'll keep the promise I made now," said a teary eyed Hayate.

"_The snow of miracles falls and covers the world, but there is one heart which will not be saved."_

He slowly bent down and kissed Himeno.

"Leafe please bring back that smile. Just one more time," Himeno's eyes started to flutter. "If there is a miracle called love, bring back her smile," Hayate begged with all his soul.

As if it was a miracle Himeno opened her eyes and smiled up at Hayate. The excitement built up inside his body as he hugged her. Everyone cheered and was so happy. Himeno had come back for all of them.

After a couple of days everything started to go back to normal. The people started rebuilding the town and everything was going good.

Mawata was in the yard playing with Hajime and Shin. They were all laughing and having a good time. Mawata has finally found happiness.

Himeno is in the forest with Yayoi practicing her martial arts. "I heard you father started writing novels again," said Yayoi "Yeah, Natsue bought him a laptop to write them in," replied Himeno. "Maybe I should become a student of your fathers. Become a student and thus begins the harsh course of love between teacher and student. Mr. Awayuki? Please call me Kaoru. Then please call me Yayoi as well," Yayoi started to go off in one of her romantic stories. Himeno gets really close to her with a death glare in her eyes. "Find another teacher," she says dangerously. "Ok Himeno," agrees Yayoi.

Mawata has taken Mannen as a servant. "Mannen, bring me my robe please. Mannen." She sees Mannen asleep on the couch with her robe as a blanket. "He's too young to understand."

_Leafania_

All the leafe has returned. Leafania is once again the peaceful place it was. Hayate is with Go and Kei at the lake where they had imprisoned the Princess of Disaster.

"Everything is back to normal. It's great," says Hayate as uses the road of light to get to Himeno's world.

Go and Kei look horrified as he leaves.

"He's smiling," said Go.

"Something bad is going to happen tomorrow," replies Kei.

Himeno is walking in the yard as she sees the road of light appear. It's Hayate. Her heart starts to jump. "Hayate, over here," she calls and waves to him. He smiles at her and joins her.

"How's Leafania," she asks.

"Everything's fine now thanks to you," Hayate states.

"That's good. Well…um… what about…,"Himeno starts but doesn't finish.

"Them," Hayate finishes her sentence, "They are doing well."

"Oh I see," she says and looks up at him.

He blushes and turns away. _Damn that smile gets me every time! I should tell her now before it's too late._

Himeno playfully grabs Hayate's arm. "Follow me I want to show you something," Himeno says enthusiastically. Hayate does nothing but lets Himeno lead him to what ever she wants to show him.

They walk through the trees till they get to a little clearing. Hayate notices he's never been there before. There is a little natural pond and a stone bench with a huge tree for shade.

"Isn't it beautiful," Himeno's voice is filled with admiration.

"It is," says Hayate but is not looking at the pond. He's looking at Himeno.

They go over to the bench and sit down. Himeno is still holding Hayate's hand. Hayate is taking in the beauty of the whole place and is glad to be there with Himeno.

"Himeno."

"Yes."

"Remember when I said I had a promise to keep to you," she looked at him and nodded her head. He looked her in the eyes. "I'm going to keep that promise now," he said as he leaned down and kissed her. After they broke the kiss he hugged her. "I love you," he said. The words that he wanted to say for a long time finally escaped his lips.

Himeno had finally heard the three words that she wanted to hear from Hayate. "I love you too," she replied. She was so happy as Hayate hugged her even tighter. Just then they heard clapping from the trees. They broke apart.

"Who's there," demanded Hayate.

"It's only us," said Sasame. Just then everyone appeared. The Leafe Knights, Takako, and Himeno's family. Himeno and Hayate were blushing.

"You were spying on us," shouted Himeno.

"We're all so happy you two finally got together," said Natsue.

"Look they're blushing," pointed out Hajime.

"Come on guys the cake is done," said Mawata.

"Yay! Cake!" shouted Himeno and Hayate running to house to avoid everyone.

Everyone just looks at them run hand in hand back to the mansion. Finally everyone has found happiness.

The End

Vampyrelover6: There it is. How I think Pretear should have ended. I'm sorry I used a lot of direct quotes but it kinda happened from me watching it so many times.


End file.
